<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anchor by Dawnagain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046845">Anchor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnagain/pseuds/Dawnagain'>Dawnagain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games), Divinity: Original Sin 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Friends to Lovers, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnagain/pseuds/Dawnagain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a painful rejection. Loshe seeks out another to spend the night with. This single night will change both of their fates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lohse/Malady (Divinity: Original Sin 2), Malady &amp; Lohse, Malady/Lohse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lohse hummed taking in her surroundings. She is currently standing in a hidden area in the hall of echoes. This is hardly her first time coming here, but this is entirely different. Dimly lit candles hover around her flickering a serene blue light. She had no idea such beautiful places could manifest in this plain. It took a lot of coaxing the ship to get here. Practically begging, but even the Lady Vengeance couldn't resist her charm. </p><p>In the distance, groans of displeasure could be heard. They bounced off the walls, echoing down a hallway. She follows the sound into a narrow area with a small altar. Armor is laid out at the foot of the altar. Malady rests on her side, facing away from her. Her breathing is labored, body jerking occasionally. Lohse tilts her head, watching her intently. This is more of Malady then she has ever seen and it's quite striking. Her skin is riddle with scars. Some she surmised are from battles. The others, she doesn't want to think about.  </p><p>The groaning stops abruptly. Lohse watches nervously when the muscles in Malady's back tighten. She clears her throat, moving some of her red hair behind her ear. “Hey Mals! Don't be mad please. I – I just wanted to check on you. You weren't looking so hot before you left us.”</p><p>Lohse released a breath of relief when the tension faded from the other woman. Malady peered over to her, her voice more raspy then usual. “It seems I'll need to have a little chat with our dear ship.”<br/>
Lohse shrugged smiling. Carefully, she approached her. She stopped abruptly when Malady's eyes flashed with warning.</p><p>“Why are you really here?”</p><p>Lohse paused. Embarrassment washing over her. The truth is, the one she wants to be with right now is with another. Lohse crossed her arms, ignoring the ache in her head and heart before responding. “Norah and Sebille are spending the night together...” </p><p>Her eye's downcast. She never expected to grow so close to their leader. It wasn't easy to accept she loves another, but she is happy for them. It's just so hard to see them together sometimes. They looked so in love earlier and it left her heart broken. </p><p>“Sorry to hear that.”</p><p>Lohse looked up at Malady in shock. She is still on her side, but facing her now. Malady let out a long sigh before resting her head down on the alter. “I know the feeling. Unrequited love and all that.”<br/>
Lohse watches her closely, but as usual the other woman is unreadable. She walks over wearing a smirk. “Really? That's hard to believe.” </p><p>Malady lets out a short breath that morphs into a chuckle. “I'm a damn demon. It comes with the territory.”</p><p>Lohse nods feeling a ping of sadness for her. It must have been hard growing up as a half demon in a world that instantly distrusts you. Not wanting to press the topic, her gaze roamed over her body again impressed. Admittedly, she's in great shape. Toned in all the right places, but there are so many scars. Some deep, others jagged. Lohse frowns. “Who did this to you?”</p><p>Malady grins, but for the first time, Lohse is able to sense her sorrow. She opens her mouth, only to hesitate and stare past her. With a disappointed sigh, Lohse reaches over, ignoring Malady's obvious discomfort, and traces a scar on her shoulder. “Whoever they are. I want you to know I'm here for you. I owe you that much.”</p><p>A pleasant feeling settles in the pit of Lohse's stomach at the way Malady is looking at her. Her usual snarkiness is gone. In its place is something that warms her heart. A vulnerability that she wants to experience more of. Lohse is now very aware of how close they are. She looks down to her lips, but a hand shoots up keeping a distance between them. Lohse blinks confused. </p><p>“I don't think so,” Malady says, her eye's narrow. “I want no part of being your rebound.”</p><p>Stepping back, Lohse releases a nervous laugh. She's not really sure what she was thinking. She apologizes and turns away. A yelp escapes her when a strong hand grabs her wrist stopping her. “I didn't say for you to leave.”</p><p>Malady scoots back, tapping the space in front of her. Lohse grins broadly before carefully spooning in next to her. Her stomach does somersaults when her hand wraps around her waist. A boldness takes over her and she grinds her hips back against her. Malady holds her firmly, letting out an annoyed groan. “I appreciate the enthusiasm darling, but I'm far too exhausted.”</p><p>Lohse glances back, gently rubbing the hand around her.  “Is there anyway I can help you heal faster?”</p><p>Malady released a sigh. “I require rest. So let me do so.”</p><p>This wasn't exactly how she expected to spend this night, but she already found herself thinking less about her broken heart, and focusing more on the pleasant snores coming from her companion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lohse hummed happily watching her reflection in the water below. It's rare that chief gives them time off, but they are currently unable to move forward. In order to find Lucian, they need to pass the trial of blood, but none of them have even remotely come close to finishing. Lohse chuckled to herself thinking back to reviving Norah over and over. Eventually, they had to call it quits.</p><p>A splash of water grabs Lohse's attention. Malady is not far from her wearing a smirk. Her arms draped back over the warm stone bath. “I expect a ballad in my name,” </p><p>A large grin spread over Lohse's features. Yes. Thanks to Malady she is finally free from the demon that tormented her. Her smile faded when she remembered the cost of that freedom. All those innocent lives. She locked eye's with Malady, who arched a brow confused by her serious expression. Lohse is careful with her words. </p><p>“Did you really feel nothing? Killing all those innocent people?” </p><p>Malady's face is unreadable for a few moments. She released a long sigh. “Only more would have suffered if we didn't -”</p><p>“That doesn't answer my question,” Lohse interrupted. </p><p>Malady watched her intensely, her fingers tracing over the top of the water. “Come here.”</p><p>Lohse hesitated. She clutched the towel around her body tightly and approached her. Once she was close enough, she allowed Malady to guide her onto her lap. </p><p>“Do you trust me?” Malady asked.</p><p>Lohse opened her mouth, then closed it unsure. She looked down into the water embarrassed. So many times Malady has proven herself, but part of her wondered if there was some alternative motive. There were just too many secrets. “Look at me,” Malady says cupping her chin. “Truly see. This is what I am. If you can't accept this. Then I greatly regret inviting you here.”</p><p>Lohse looked deeply into her yellow eyes. On her right side she saw a soft kindness. On the left, a deeper striking hue that sent a shiver down her spine. There is something there that frightens her, but also fills her with a feeling of protection. Lohse leaned forward, resting her lips delicately on her forehead before leaning back. “I accept all of you.”</p><p>Malady scoffed quietly. “You've doomed yourself.”</p><p>Lohse's brow's furrowed at the odd comment. Her attention was drawn to her darker eye again. She ran her fingers over the metal of her golden face plate. “Show me.”</p><p>Malady chewed the inside of her cheek. She didn't move for some time. Slowly, she removed her face plate and Lohse gasped. The skin there has been peeled and badly burned. Her eye pulsed an even deeper shade of yellow. Quickly, Malady fitted the plate back in place. </p><p>An eerie feeling washed over Lohse. Such a familiar feeling to the demon that once possessed her had entered her body.  </p><p>“Still accept all of me?” Malady asked mockingly, but her tone didn't hold it's usual weight. Lohse leaned forward and placed a long lingering kiss on her golden mask. She pulled back, running the back of her hand over the metal. “I'm so sorry Mals.”</p><p>For a split second, Lohse was sure she saw tears in Malady's eye's. She pulled her into an embrace, slowly rocking her and running her fingers through her hair. Her eye's widen when she felt hands roaming over her body. Nails trailed over her rear and up her inner thighs. </p><p>“If you don't want this, you better say something now,” Malady whispered in a low husky voice.</p><p>Lohse shook her head grinding her hips down into her lap. There is no telling when they would have this time again, and she wanted to enjoy every moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pride swelled in Lohse as she gazed at Norah. Her comrades body shined brilliantly with the gift of being the new divine. They weren't sure at first if this was the right decision, but Lohse sure as hell didn't want such a power, and just letting it go to waste didn't feel right.</p>
<p>Lohse walked over to the Divine, happily clasping her hands behind her back. “So chief, how's it feel?”</p>
<p>Norah paused. She examined her shining skin amazed. “If I'm to be honest, it's a bit strange. I just hope I can live up to all of your expectations.”</p>
<p>Lohse rested her hands on her hips smirking. It's just like Norah to put others before herself. “Hey now, no reason to rush off saving the world again. Take some time to enjoy your new powers!” Lohse said happily.</p>
<p>Norah glanced over to Sebile grinning. “Perhaps, I'll need to consult with my other half first...” Her thoughts strayed before continuing. “What will you do now Lohse? You're welcome to continue traveling with us.”</p>
<p>Lohse smiled sadly. Their group had become a second family for her, but all good things eventually come to an end. “As tempting as that sounds chief. I think it's time I head out on my own. Don't want to get in the way of you two love birds, and I really want to get the band back together. I've so many stories to tell, songs to sing!”</p>
<p>Norah nodded pulling her in for a hug. “If you ever need me, just call my name.”</p>
<p>After a few more good byes, there were other matters to attend to. Matters that involved a certain demon that's been avoiding her. Lohse would be lying if she said she wasn't furious about their 'relationship,' if you could even call it that. She inhaled deeply before ascending the stairs of the lady vengeance. She knew who would be waiting at the top, and it only made her heart rate increase. </p>
<p>Malady is standing with her back facing her, watching the new divine with great interest. She cracked her neck, making it clear she is aware of her presence. Lohse waited patiently for her to say something, anything. When it was clear that's not going to happen, she decided to speak first. </p>
<p>“Things will be different this time,” Lohse said confidently watching Norah. “She will be the Divine the people always dreamed of.”</p>
<p>Malady hummed in deep thought. “Well I sure hope so. Otherwise this was all for nothing.” She faced her then with a smirk. “So, what plans await the great lady Lohse?”</p>
<p>Lohse tried to hide her excitement, but failed miserably. “Well, since you asked so kindly. I want a break. We've earned it after all… I was hoping you'd come with?”</p>
<p>The serious look on Malady's face slowly deflated all of Lohse's joy. Malady looked away from her, clearly uncomfortable. “Darling, we had fun, but -”</p>
<p>Lohse cut her off, smiling brightly. “Oh it's okay Mals! I get it! I was just testing the waters is all. No harm done.”</p>
<p>Malady crossed her arms and returned to watching the new divine. Lohse closed her eyes tightly, riding out the waves of disappointment and heartbreak flowing through her. She wanted to just walk away, but couldn't bring herself to do it yet. Lohse reached out, resting a hand on her shoulder. The other woman jerked back startled and just stared at her hand. </p>
<p>“Please be careful Mals. I – I'm going to miss you...”</p>
<p>Lohse quickly turned away then. She knew if she lingered any longer her emotions would overwhelm her. This was for the best.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>